warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Roseblossom's Hope
Please enjoy my first fan fiction! ~~ Here is the link to the Warriors OC's Wiki Page: https://warriors-ocs.wikia.com/wiki/Roseblossom%27s_Hope This is just for me to post the characters and Clans on that wiki. It's really nice to post your OC's in your books, too! The Blurb When the rose blossoms, the darkness and the wings will fade away... Rosekit is smaller than the average kit, and is constantly ignored by her parents, especially her mother. Thornkit, her brother, loves her. As an apprentice, she discovers she is more special than she ever dreamed of, and a darkness that is looming at the edge of the real world and up above... Table of Contents Allegiances WaterfallClan Leader: Antstar - brown tom with black patches and green eyes Deputy: Branchtail - dark brown tom with blue eyes (Apprentice, Brownpaw) Medicine Cat: Goldenbird - golden she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits) Shinepool - silver she-cat with blue eyes Palecloud - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes Frostpool - gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Foxstrike - brown-and-ginger tom with blue eyes Grayclaw - gray tom with green eyes Brindlepelt - mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes Duskberry - dark cream she-cat with amber eyes Firenose - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes Amberheart - dark ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes Oaksnow - dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly, paws, and tail-tip and blue eyes (Apprentice, Perchpaw) Sunheart - golden tom with yellow eyes Nightshine - black-and-white she-cat with green eyes Darkwing - black tom with amber eyes Maplebranch - light brown she-cat with blue eyes Gravelfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes Berrystripe - cream tabby tom with green eyes Whitetooth - white tom with amber eyes Harehop - brown tom with a white tail and paws and yellow eyes Sorrelfall - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) Brownpaw - brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes Perchpaw - light gray tom with blue eyes Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Brackenlily - golden-brown she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Berrystripe's kits: Thornkit, a golden-brown tabby tom-kit with green eyes; and Rosekit, a small rosy-cream she-kit with amber eyes) Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired) Skycloud - gray she-cat with green eyes RunningClan Leader: Windstar - brown-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Weaseltail - ginger tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Heatherstone - gray she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Pouncefoot - brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Strikepaw - brown-and-white tom with blue eyes) Hopfoot - gray tom with brown paws and blue eyes Moorheart - ginger tom with yellow eyes Firedapple - mottled ginger-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes Boulderpelt - gray tom with amber eyes Barkclaw - brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice, Sandpaw - light ginger she-cat with blue eyes) Gorsefern - pale brown she-cat with blue eyes Pigeonwing - dark gray-and-white tom with blue eyes Queens: Meadowflower - dappled brown she-cat with green eyes (mother to Boulderpelt's kits: Mottlekit, a mottled gray she-kit with green eyes; Dustkit, a brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes; and Fleetkit, a dark gray tom-kit with green eyes) Pearleap - black-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Barkclaw's kits) Elders: Sheepfur - gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes Prologue :The bright leaf-fall sun lit the hollow, streaking the soft, grassy ground with light and the hard, stone walls with shadows. A brown-and-black tom was perched atop a large, tall tree stump, repeating words that had been used for many generations of the cats of WaterfallClan and RunningClan. :Meanwhile, across the sunny clearing filled with gathered cats, a golden-brown tabby she-cat let out one last yowl as a dark sack appeared near her tail. A golden she-cat nipped the sack open and a tiny kit slithered out. The latter lifted it up and placed it next to its sibling, who was busy nursing. :"Are they both alright?", a cream tabby tom asked nervously, an anxious look on his face. "And - are they tom-kits or she-kits?" :The golden she-cat chuckled. "Of course they're alright, Berrystripe. But I understand this is your first litter. Now, I'll have to see what they are." She checked both kits; there was one tom-kit, and one she-kit. "There's one tom-kit and one she-kit. You can name them now if you like." :The golden-brown she-cat straightened up. "Alright, then. I'll name the tom-kit. Berrystripe, you name the she-kit." :Berrystripe nodded, while the golden medicine cat gazed at the tom-kit. He was large, and a golden-brown tabby tom-kit, a mix of his parents. "I'll name him...Thornkit. His fur is a bit spiky", the queen announced happily. :The medicine cat fixed her attention on the she-kit. She was much smaller, and her fur was cream colored, but with a rosy tint to it. "Maybe...Rosekit? Her fur is sort of...tinted with a rose color, ya' know?", the father of the kits meowed. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "Wow, she's...tiny. Will she even be able to be a warrior? Will she, Goldenbird?" :Goldenbird let out a frustrated hiss. "Of course she will! Stop being mouse-brained! Rosekit is perfectly healthy. Her small size won't stop her from being a warrior!" :The queen rolled her eyes. "Whatever you think, Goldenbird. It's Antstar's decision." :"But Brackenlily, for all we know, it could be your decision! Or mine! But...I can't argue with you anymore. If you need me, I'll me in my den." :Sighing, the agitated golden she-cat squeezed through the narrow bramble opening of the nursery. She heard Brackenlily call after her, "Alright, then! Whatever you think is always right, since you're medicince cat and I'm not!", in a sarcastic tone. :On the way back to her den, she heard the Clan calling out Brownpaw and Perchpaw's names, but she ignored it. Brackenlily and Berrystripe are so mouse-brained! Of course Rosekit can become a warrior! At least...I hope...The kits will only have each other, now that Brownpaw and Perchpaw are apprentices... :Curling up in her soft nest, Goldenbird flattened her ears to ignore the bustling sounds of the camp. She wasn't in the mood, after her sister had thought something so stupid. Closing her eyes, she drifted off, sighing. :Opening her eyes, she looked around, realizing she wasn't in the medicine den anymore, but StarClan's hunting grounds. I wonder why I'm here...it's not half-moon, so it '''must' be important!'' :"Hello, Goldenbird", a voice sounded close by. Turning around, the medicine cat gasped. A glowing ginger-and-white figure, sparkling with stars, appeared before her. The she-cat's green gaze glittered with light, wisdom and happiness in their depths. It was Gingertail, Goldenbird's old mentor, who had died of a terrible bout of greencough last leaf-bare, along with Stormspot and Redpelt. Now, knowing her mentor was happily among the stars, her question came upon her again. "Gingertail, why are you visiting me now? It's not half-moon, so it must be important." :The old medicine cat's eyes grew dark, her expression solemn. "Yes, it is important. It is a prophecy. When the rose blossoms, the darkness and the wings will fade away..." :"What?! What does that mean?", the young medicine cat yowled, but the vision was already fading. She awoke with a start, her heart beating faster than the swiftest RunningClan cat. She twisted around in her nest to see Harehop at the entrance to her den with a plump carp. :"Is something wrong, Goldenbird?", he asked, coming over to drop the prey beside her nest. :"No, no, nothing's wrong", Goldenbird mewed, hoping he wouldn't hear the tinge of fear in her mew. But if he did, he ignored it. :"Alright, then. I best be going. Branchtail might want me on a patrol, if he's even back from showing Brownpaw around the territory!" Harehop exited the den and left the medicine cat alone with her fish. Taking a bite, she thought more about the vision. Oh, StarClan, why are you so vague?! Chapter One :Rosekit was chasing Thornkit through a forest, laughing and giggling. Suddenly, the sun vanished, and the forest turned dark and eerie. A thick mist spread around her, and she wailed for help. Thornkit had gone, and something was poking her side... :"Wake up, Rosekit! We're going to be apprentices today!" Rosekit's eyes snapped open. Her brother, Thornkit, stood over her. He was a long-furred golden-brown tabby tom-kit. His bright green eyes sparkled with excitement. "Get up, dormouse!" :The rosy-cream she-kit yawned, shaking out her fluffy fur. "Hold on!" Suddenly, her brother's words floated in her mind, and she started bouncing up and down. "Yes! We become apprentices today!" :"Stop that bouncing! You're not going to be a kit for much longer!" Rosekit spun around to see her mother, Brackenlily, a long-furred golden-brown she-cat. Her eyes blazed like yellow fire as she glared at her daughter. "Besides, you'll have to wait until Brownpaw and Perchpaw's warrior ceremony is over." :Hopping out of the nursery behind her brother, she looked over to where her leader, Antstar, sat on the Tall Stump, the willow tree stump where he made his announcements from. His short, sleek brown-and-black fur shone in the early morning light. Perchpaw, a sleek-furred light gray tom with blue eyes, and his brother, Brownpaw, a long-furred brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes, both stood in front of the tree trunk, eyes wide with excitement. :Aw, I can't '''wait' to be a warrior!, the rosy-cream kit thought to herself. She kept watching the ceremony; Antstar beckoned to Brownpaw with his black-and-brown tail. The apprentice waved his brown tail excitedly as his leader performed the ceremony. Next Perchpaw went up, his blue eyes bright. :It wasn't long before the Clan started calling out, "Browntail! Perchstep! Browntail! Perchstep!", with Rosekit and Thornkit included. Brackenlily just huffed before grooming her son, who wriggled under the rhythmic strokes of her tongue. In between licks, she meowed, "Rosekit, Berrystripe'll groom you. I'm busy with my ''precious son." :Rosekit's father was a long-furred cream tabby tom with green eyes. He headed over to see his kits and mate as soon as the warrior ceremony was over. "Now we can get you ready, too, Rosekit", he purred, but was silenced by a glare from Brackenlily. Why is Brackenlily silencing Berrystripe? He did nothing wrong, she thought confusedly. Shrugging it off, she let her father clean her, enjoying his rough tongue on her fur. :As soon as the old kit was fully groomed and ready, Antstar yowled, "There are two kits ready to become apprentices. Thornkit, Rosekit, come here." :Yes! Finally! Rosekit and Thornkit ran straight into the clearing before Brackenlily glared at them both and they walked over to the Tall Stump where Antstar was perched. His thin, mottled tail was straight up in the air as he continued the ceremony. "Thornkit, come forward." :She watched as her brother, unusually a bit nervously, stepped forward to look up at his leader. "Thornkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. I will be your mentor, and pass down all I know to you." Antstar leaned down to touch noses with his new apprentice. :"Rosekit, come forward." The kit stepped forward proudly. She gazed up at her leader with bright amber eyes. "Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Darkwing. I hope he will pass on all he knows to you." :Darkwing, a sleek-furred black tom with amber eyes, came up to see his new apprentice. He stared at her, his amber eyes expressionless, as the leader continued the ceremony. "Darkwing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Firenose, and have shown yourself to be a great fighter. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." :Rosepaw reached up to touch noses with her mentor. It was hard since she was so small, but he did lean down, which made it easier. Then, the Clan started cheering, "Thornpaw! Rosepaw! Thornpaw! Rosepaw!" :WaterfallClan then went back to their normal duties. Branchtail, the deputy, a sleek-furred dark brown tom with blue eyes, waved his long, thin tail to beckon Shinepool, a silver she-cat with long fur and blue eyes; Palecloud, a fluffy, pale gray she-cat with amber eyes; Frostpool, a fluffy, gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes; and Foxstrike, a sleek-furred brown-and-ginger tom with blue eyes forward to go on the dawn patrol. :Grayclaw, a long-furred gray tom with green eyes led one hunting patrol with Brindlepelt, a long-furred, mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes; Duskberry, a fluffy, dark cream she-cat with amber eyes; Firenose, a sleek-furred ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes; and Amberheart, a long-furred dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes. :Another hunting party followed, led by Oaksnow, a fluffy, dark brown she-cat with white markings and blue eyes, with Sunheart, a long-furred golden tom with yellow eyes; Nightshine, a fluffy, black-and-white she-cat with green eyes; Maplebranch, a fluffy, light brown she-cat with blue eyes; and Gravelfur, a short-furred dark brown tom with yellow eyes. :Berrystripe, Whitetooth, a fluffy white tom with amber eyes; Brackenlily, Harehop, a sleek-furred brown tom with a white tail and paws; and Sorrelfall, a fluffy, tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes all stayed in camp, along with Browntail and Perchstep, the newest warriors. :Meanwhile, as the patrols were leaving, Antstar and Thornpaw were preparing to leave for a tour of the territory. Rosepaw turned to Darkwing, who was sitting in the clearing. "Darkwing, may we please go with Antstar and Thornpaw to see the territory? Thornpaw's my brother!", she pleaded. :The black tom growled impatiently. "No. We will go tomorrow. Besides, I have a job for you. You can spend time with Thornpaw later. Alright?" :The rosy-cream she-cat ducked her head sadly. "Yes, Darkwing." :"OK, we'll be going", Antstar told them as he led Thornpaw over to the camp entrance. She cast one last look at her brother, who waved good-bye with his tail, before following her mentor over to a willow tree. :"So, what is my job?", she mewed impatiently, angrily flicking her tail. I hope it's a good job, and that it's worth not being able to see the territory today. :Darkwing purred mischievously. "First, you will take care of Skycloud's fleas and ticks, and then clean out all the dens." ''This is what I get stuck doing, instead of seeing the territory? Is Darkwing trying to punish me or something? Did I do something wrong?'' Skycloud is the only WaterfallClan elder, a long-furred gray she-cat with light green eyes. :"Why?" :The tom suddenly veered close to Rosepaw's face so that his nose was only a mouse-length away. She tried not to flinch under his rancid breath. "Because I said so!", he hissed. "Besides, your legs are so short and you're so small that I bet you would grow tired even after walking a few badger-lengths!" :The rosy-cream apprentice stared at him. Did he not know how energetic she had been as a kit, always dreaming of being an apprentice, than a warrior, then deputy, and even being leader? Shaking her head, she reluctantly nodded at him and raced over to the elders' den, with its usual lichen and fern covered entrance. The newleaf sun warmed her pelt as she padded inside. :Skycloud was snoozing as she came in, but looked up at she approached, greeting her warmly. "Hello, Rose...paw", she purred. Confusion flooded her gaze. "Why are you here? Why aren't you taking a tour of the territory with...Darkwing? Apprentices always go on a tour of the territory on their first day of apprenticeship." :She gazed sulkily down at her paws. "Darkwing said that my legs were so short and I was so small he bet that I would grow tired after walking a few badger-lengths", she responded. "He sent me to take care of your fleas and ticks and then clean out all the dens." :The elder stared at her, eyes wide in shock. "Did he not know you as a kit? And all the dens, by yourself?" She sighed. "I do have some fleas and ticks, but I bet Goldenbird would be happy to help you." Goldenbird is the medicine cat of their Clan, a sleek and long-furred golden she-cat with blue eyes. :"Thank you. Let me go fetch her." In a better mood since her talk with Skycloud, Rosepaw trotted right over to the medicine den, shielded by a curtain of lichen. Padding inside, she looked around for the medicine cat, finding her sorting herbs from her collection. "Goldenbird?", she called. :Goldenbird glanced up from her job, her bright eyes curious. "Oh, Rosepaw", she answered. "What can I help you with?" :The young apprentice explained her situation, and the medicine cat looked surprised, but finally had an answer. "I'll teach you how to treat ticks and fleas, and help you with the dens. But you don't need to do mine. I can handle it." :She let out a trill of relief. "Oh, thank you so much, Goldenbird!" :"No problem. Now, let's get to work." The medicine cat grabbed a piece of moss from a pile she had and carefully dipped it in a foul-smelling liquid before placing it on a stick and picking the stick up in her mouth. "This is mouse bile. It will help kill the ticks, as they can't stand the odor, just like us. But remember, when you're done, you wash your paws off. Not with your tongue, though. You'll be tasting it for days!" :Rosepaw followed Goldenbird back to the elders' den, along with the tick treatment. Goldenbird started by showing her how to treat the pests before leaving her to do it on her own. It didn't take long to do, and she soon had to clean her paws in the waterfall pool and learn to change bedding so she could do so with all the dens. :"First, we must sort through the bedding for dirty pieces", the golden she-cat began, already digging into Skycloud's nest. Skycloud was outside sunbathing, so the two had room to work. They sifted through the moss and bracken, fishing out old pieces. It wasn't long until they finished with that. :"Next, we will gather new moss and ferns to add to the clean pieces that were left for the nest." :"Where will we gather the bedding?", the younger she-cat asked. Will we get it from your pile of moss? :Goldenbird raised her tail. "Out in the territory. Now, let's go!" :Excitedly, her fur bristling with excitement, she raced through a grass tunnel behind the older she-cat, passing Harehop and Sorrelfall on the way, who were guarding the entrance. She skidded to a halt as the tunnel opened up to a small rocky hill, maybe two or three tail-lengths high. Peering up, she spotted a thick barrier of holly bushes at the top. A strong scent of WaterfallClan wafted throughout the area. :The medicine cat was nearly at the top by the time Rosepaw made it onto the first rock. She scrambled up another, and another, until she reached a short, flat, stretch of rock, where she could just see a golden tail disappearing through a gap in the holly bushes. She padded through, her small size making it easy to get through without touching the prickly leaves of the bushes. :She could just see Goldenbird waiting at the base of a maple tree. She sprinted over, tripping over roots and brambles, as she was not accustomed to her forest territory yet. Dew on early ferns sparkled in the morning sunlight, and flowers were already starting to bloom everywhere. Leaf-bare had ended early this year, which meant nice weather would come early on. A rivulet of water flowed past the tree, with moss growing all around it and up the tree. :"This is a great spot for collecting moss", Goldenbird explained. "It also shows how much water there is on our territory!" She paused to chuckle. "But, there are plenty of other great places to gather bedding. This is just my favorite spot, as it is not far from camp!" :The rosy-cream she-cat watched as the golden medicine cat carefully began to claw at some moss at the roots of the maple. Once she had gotten a mouse-sized pile, she let her try, adding, "At least you'll know how to treat fleas and ticks and gather bedding before Thornpaw!" :Now it was her turn. She copied what Goldenbird had done, though not as efficiently. With this, she did manage to make quite a pile, with the other she-cat adding to hers. The latter told her to roll up the bedding into a ball and tuck it under her chin to carry it, though she would be doing that, and the apprentice could gather some ferns for extra soft bedding. :Rosepaw did as she was told, picking a couple fully grown ferns from a large patch. She trotted behind the golden she-cat on their way back to camp, through the holly bushes, down the hill, and walking through the grass tunnel, where the same two cats were still guarding. :Together, they put together Skycloud's nest, though the elder was still relaxing in the sun. As they emerged from the elders' den, Grayclaw's hunting party arrived back at camp, laden with prey. Oaksnow's followed close behind, also stocked with fresh-kill. All the prey was deposited on the fresh-kill pile, and the warriors retreated back to the warriors' den to rest before more patrols. :Darkwing suddenly appeared from the warriors' den, heading in the rosy-cream apprentice's direction. She gulped. Oh no! I haven't finished the dens! :"Hello, my apprentice", he purred, his eyes glinting maliciously. "I see you've done the elders' den, and I hear Goldenbird can manage her own. I'll let you go on the warriors' den, for now, as it is currently very occupied. Though, you can clear out the nests in the nursery and tidy up Antstar's den and your den. You'll need somewhere to sleep." He padded away, joining Maplebranch in the clearing, his sister, who was basking in the sun. :Scurrying over to the nursery, where she had just been at dawn, Rosepaw gently tore apart her nest she had shared with her mother and brother. Memories flooded over her, good and bad, of her time spent here. The good ones with Thornpaw and sometimes Berrystripe, if her mother wasn't around, and the bad ones with Brackenlily. Brackenlily seemed to enjoy yelling at her, even though she did nothing wrong. She always wondered why. :Finally getting the last bits of bracken off of the moss-covered floor, she carried them in her jaws over to the dirtplace, which led away from the rocky hill down a second tunnel. She dropped in bedding in a corner of the dirtplace, wrinkling her nose at the smells of dirt, and ran back into camp and over to the waterfall pool to wash her paws and get the yucky smell of the place off of her. Even though she usually took longer to make dirt than to drop off dirty bedding, she didn't want Darkwing to criticize her on her smell, if he would even do such a thing. :Thoughts whirled through her mind of Darkwing and Brackenlily; why did they always treat her so badly? I never do anything wrong. Thornpaw always says I'm the nicest, most optimistic, most energetic cat he's ever known. Am I too energetic? Trying to escape from the bad memories, the young apprentice stepped into the water. It was cold, but not too cold, and the mist from the waterfall felt good on her fur. The water did go up to her belly fur, though, as she was small and had short legs. Is that why they hate me? Because I'm so small, and my legs are so short? :Scrambling out of the water and onto the damp ground around the pool, she shook herself, sending sparkling droplets of water in every direction. To get her fur even more dry, and to make it neat again, she started to groom. She first started with her face, then her ears and chest fur, and was about to start on her back when her mentor came up to her, his fur bristling. He seemed angry, angry at her. :"Rosepaw!", the black tom hissed. "Why, exactly, aren't you cleaning the dens like you were supposed to?" :Finding the right words, Rosepaw stammered back, "I-I just finished c-cleaning out the nursery and was t-taking a quick br-break in the waterfall pool before I went b-back to finis-" :Darkwing cut her off. He lowered his voice to a soft, malicious whisper. "When I'm you're mentor, you do exactly what I say. No excuses. You got that?" :"Y-Yes, Darkwing." :"Good. You better be done before I finish my nap, or else." Slowly he walked back to the warriors' den, every so often taking a heartbeat to glare at her. Gulping, she raced over to Anstar's den, in between two roots of the Tall Stump. She had never been in here before. It looked much bigger on the inside, with his nest tucked neatly in a corner, and enough room for two or three other cats to be in there with him. :She began sifting through the nest of moss and bracken, removing all the bracken so it could be replaced by fresh ferns. The moss, on the other paw, had pieces that were clean enough to keep. She tried to do the job quickly, so she was done by the time her mentor had slept, and efficiently, so it looked nice. But that was hard, and dark thoughts of her mentor raced through her mind. Sighing, she tried to think more positively, like she always did. That seemed to work, as all she thought about now was how many fun things she would do as an apprentice, like hunting and battle training. :After getting all the dirty chunks of moss out, the young she-cat carried them to the dirtplace and then procceded to go fetch fresh moss. She climbed up the small rocky hill, almost falling once, and sprinted through the holly bushes and through the forest, over to the maple tree and small brook where she and Goldenbird had gathered moss. :Carefully, like she had done earlier, she gathered a good amount of moss and tucked in under chin, just as the medicine cat had demonstrated. She tucked her chin into her chest to hold the bedding tighter, and began slowly making her way back to camp. She slipped through the bushes and came to the rocky hill. This is going to be really tricky! :Reaching a paw down, Rosepaw tried stepping on the first boulder, put felt herself start to fall. Swiftly, she regained her balance. Luckily, the dawn patrol came to her aid, as they were returning to camp. She breathed a sigh of relief. :"Need some help?", Frostpool asked gently. "It seems you're having trouble going down the hill with all that moss you have!" :"Oh, yes, please!", she exclaimed, dropping the bundle of moss down next to the senior warrior. The older she-cat took the moss in her jaws and followed Branchtail, Shinepool, Palecloud, and Foxstrike back down, leaving her to more easily jump down the rocks and dash through the camp entrance, where Frostpool was waiting, and collect her moss to finish Antstar's nest. :Picking the bedding up in her jaws, the rosy-cream she-cat bounded back over to the den among the willow stump roots. She added the fresh moss to the clean moss, sifting it around so there was a good amount of both, before heading back out to collect a couple ferns to line the nest with. It was easier to carry the plants down then to hold a ball of moss under her chin, and was able to finish that den. :Glancing up, she realized it was nearing sunhigh. The newleaf sun shone down in a nearly cloudless sky, slowly rising to the top of the light blue sky. Antstar and Thornpaw should be back soon, and Darkwing might be awakening from his nap soon! Quickly, she made two new nests in the apprentices' den for Thornpaw and her, with Goldenbird's help. They got rid of the two old nests and finished quicker than ever. :As Rosepaw ran over to the waterfall pool to take a break, panting, she noticed her mentor appearing from the warriors' den. He gazed around the clearing before making eye contact with her, and dashing over. "Did you finish those dens like I asked you too?", he growled, fixing her with an intense stare. :"Y-Yes, Darkwing, o-of course", she stammered, hoping he wouldn't hear the note of fear in her voice. "Why would I d-disobey your orders?" :"Very good. Wait here until Thornpaw gets back, and then you can play with him." The dark warrior padded away, his tail-tip twitching slightly. :The rosy-cream apprentice breathed a sigh of relief. I'm glad I got done before he awoke! She splashed into the pool of water, enjoying the spray of mist from the waterfall as she danced around in the cool liquid, the warm sun warming her pelt and half-drying it before she got wet again. :"Rosepaw! There you are!" Thornpaw came sprinting over to his sister, Antstar not far behind. He cannonballed into her excitedly, and her head was dipped underwater for a couple heartbeats. Shaking herself, she rolled him over, rolling herself through the water as she did so. They did this until they were thoroughly soaked, and a bit tired from their bursts of energy. :"How about you two go grab something to eat?", Antstar suggested, beckoning with his tail to where the fresh-kill pile lay between the elders' den and the nursery. "Then you can rest. You've both had an exciting day so far." :I guess you could call cleaning out the camp "fun". At least I got to see part of the territory! Bouncing to her paws, Rosepaw raced Thornpaw over to the prey pile, marked with a rock and under a rocky ledge to block rain from drenching the prey. The senior warriors: Shinepool, Palecloud, Frostpool, Foxstrike, Grayclaw, Brindlepelt, Branchtail, and Duskberry, were eating their meals nearby. Other cats were scattered around the camp, eating and napping. :There was not much left, only a bass, a trout, a herring, and a stork. She chose the trout, which was on the top of the pile, and pulled it off for her and her brother to share. Unsure, she politely asked Antstar, "Would you like some, Antstar? There's plenty here." :The leader shook his head. "No, I'll leave it for you two. You must be hungry. You haven't eaten since yesterday." He walked off to join his large group of senior warriors, who welcomed him with purrs and meows of greeting. :The young apprentice felt her stomach growl. She was starving. It seemed Thornpaw felt the same way, as he took a large bite out of the fish's tail. She bit its neck, chewing quickly. Together they devoured the trout, hungry after working or walking for a long time each. :The golden-brown tabby yawned. "I'm going to go nap in our new nests! Want to come?" :She purred. "Of course! And I made them myself." They dashed across the clearing to the small cave, with a patch of sand in front of it that looked like a good place to play. Inside, there were the two nests she had made for her and her brother, and enough room to fit several more. :"I call the one right here!", Thornpaw yowled, jumping onto a mossy nest right in front of him. Rosepaw took the one next to him, and they both curled up. Suddenly tired, she closed her eyes, thinking of the first day of her apprenticeship so far. For some reason, as she drifted off, she knew she was going to do something amazing when she awoke. Chapter Two : Category:Book